In the Name of Science
In the Name of Science is the fifty-third case of Criminal Case and the fifty-third case of Warrenville. It takes place in Gearheart Central, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot After finding out the black market had plans for Titan Inc, Chief Armstrong sent the player along with Isabel and Giovanni to investigate. Upon arriving there, they get word from secretary Tess Conrad about a murder taking place in one of their laboratories. Upon arriving they found the body of Titan Inc Vice President Quinton Scott with his entire body burned by acid. The team began by interrogating Tess, alongside scuba diver Mimi Labarge and the victim's brother, scientist Ezra Scott. Later on Lydia came by and said she had important news about the victim. The news being the victim was planning to sponsor some controversial research by chemist Haley Merritt. After confirming it themselves, they interrogated Haley as well as Michael Woodleigh's son, Zackary Woodleigh. The team then discovered the victim planned to pull the funding for Ezra's research so he could finance Haley's, and wanted Tess fired for spilling latte on his suit. They then overheard an explosion take place at the primary crime scene. They charged towards the lab to find it was caused by Haley, who was hellbent on continuing her experiment. She also claimed the victim was pushing her to get the results done, which stressed her out to no end. After driving her off the crime scene, the team discovered the victim had been arguing with Michael over letting Zackary stay, which Zack didn't like; and also learned that Mimi was now working at the company as a part of their marine biology department, but was keeping quiet about it. Eventually, they gathered all the evidence needed to arrest Haley for Quinton's murder. Haley tried to deny it, but eventually gave in saying the victim was a total sleaze. She said the only reason the victim even approved of her research wasn't because of her mind, but her body, and wanted her all to himself. However, when Haley discovered this, she was furious that she was accepted not because of her hard work, but just her looks. She confronted Quinton in the science lab, telling him she wouldn't let her genius go to waste, and decided to give him a taste of her work, prompting her to throw as much acid on him via the lab's beakers as she could. Regardless of her motives, Judge Blackwell reminded her that murder was never the answer, and sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Following the trial, the team needed to follow up on the market's apparent plans for Titan Inc. Zackary mentioned a suspicious individual dropping something off at the board room, and after going over it they discovered it was another bomb threat. The note happened to come from the late Zenobia Cebulska, who the team discovered previously was a black market operative, saying if Michael didn't hand over the company's technology, then they'd blow up the entire building. Knowing the building was in danger, the team sent Lydia out to warn everyone before the explosives went off. After assisting Tess with finding some missing files, the player went with Lydia to check on the escapees. Along the way she informed the played about her 'recruitment plan'. Fearing a potential war with the black market, Lydia has been going out and recruiting citizens the team had met to ensure they'd have the public on their side. But since it was still in developement, she asks that the player keep her secret until the right time. However, just as they were wrapping up their discussion, a few explosions were heard coming from Titan Inc HQ, meaning they had to quickly go over the list; and they then discovered a few people were missing, knowing that they ran back to Titan Inc to check on the damages and search for survivors. Summary Victim *'Quinton Scott' (His body was burned by acid) Murder Weapon *'Acid' Killer *'Haley Merritt' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in chemistry *This suspect works for Titan Inc *This suspect drinks milk Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has acid burns Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in chemistry *This suspect works for Titan Inc *This suspect drinks milk Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has acid burns Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in chemistry *This suspect works for Titan Inc *This suspect drinks milk Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a white lab coat Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in chemistry *This suspect works for Titan Inc *This suspect drinks milk Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has acid burns *This suspect wears a white lab coat Suspect's Profile *This suspect works for Titan Inc *This suspect drinks milk Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a white lab coat Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in chemistry *The killer works for Titan Inc *The killer drinks milk *The killer has acid burns *The killer wears a white lab coat Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Science Lab (Clues: Victim's Body, Access Panel; New Suspect: Tess Conrad) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in chemistry) *Examine Locked Access Panel (Results: Panel Unlocked) *Analyze Acid Bottle (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer works for Titan Inc) *Ask Tess if she saw anything *Investigate Board Room (Clues: Employee File, Coffee Mug) *Examine Coffee Mug (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00; New Suspect: Mimi Labarge) *Ask Mimi why she was at Titan Inc. *Examine Unknown Person (New Suspect: Ezra Scott) *Inform Ezra of his brother's murder *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Tess works for Titan Inc, Ezra works for Titan Inc) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Funding Proposal, Stack of Letters, Access Badge) *Examine Access Badge (Results: White Liquid) *Analyze White Liquid (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milk) *Investigate Projection Screen (Clues: Suit, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Check) *Analyze Failed Check (10:00:00) *Ask Ezra why the victim sent him a failed check (Profile Updated: Ezra has knowledge in chemistry and drinks milk) *Examine Note (Results: Message to Tess) *Ask Tess why the victim wanted her fired (Profile Updated: Tess drinks milk) *Examine Funding Proposal (Results: Haley's Proposal; New Suspect: Haley Merritt) *Ask Haley why the victim agreed to fund her (Profile Updated: Haley has knowledge in chemistry and works for Titan Inc) *Examine Stack of Letters (Results: Job Application; New Suspect: Zackary Woodleigh) *Interrogate Zackary on why he wanted to work for the company (Profile Updated: Zackary works for Titan Inc) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Haley for trespassing on the crime scene (Profile Updated: Haley drinks milk) *Investigate Cabinet of Chemicals (Clues: Access Card, Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Ask Zackary why the victim and his father fought about him (Profile Updated: Zackary drinks milk) *Examine Access Card (Results: ID Number) *Analyze Access Card (9:00:00) *Ask Mimi why she's working for Titan Inc (Profile Updated: Tess has knowledge in chemistry; Mimi has knowledge in chemistry and works for Titan Inc and drinks milk) *Investigate Deck (Clues: Broken Glass, Garden Box) *Examine Garden Box (Results: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has acid burns) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Beaker) *Analyze Beaker (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a white lab coat) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Future is Here (5/6)! The Future is Here (5/6) *Ask Zack if he saw anything suspicious around the company (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Board Room (Clues: Box of Hardware) *Examine Box of Hardware (Results: Note) *Analyze Note (9:00:00) *Have Mimi warn everyone about the bomb *See what Tess needs help with *Investigate Victim's Office (Results: Empty File) *Examine Empty File (Results: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs (6:00:00) *Get the project details back from Ezra (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Return the papers to Tess *Go with Lydia and make sure everyone got out (All tasks must be done first) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Gearheart Central Cases (Warrenville)